STAY
by lifeenthusiast
Summary: "Hanya dengan melihatmu, aku merasakan adanya masa depan. Sungguh, kau benar-benar aktor yang lihai." (c) Stay sung by Amanda Seyfried


Hello :) This is a short ff about Annie's memories. The story is still in Bahasa Indonesia. I'm gonna write the English version but I can't tell the exact time because of my busy schedule, sorry :( You can use google translator for now hehe... I'd love to get some comments or greetings :)

**STAY**

_**I love this place**_

_**But it's haunted without you**_

_**My tired heart**_

_**Is beating so slow**_

_Rumah ini masih __sebagus dulu__, rumah __kita__ di Desa Pemenang. Kusebut begitu karena di sinilah tempatmu berada setiap kali kau di__l__e__p__askan oleh Capitol dengan waktu yang amat terbatas. Kau tak pernah kembali ke rumahmu sendiri, meskipun jaraknya hanya __bers__elang beberapa rumah dari sini. Entah bagaimana aku selalu menerimamu__,__ tanpa banyak tanya atau curiga. Selalu percaya padamu meskipun sedikit-banyak aku bisa me__mbayangkan__ berapa jumlah wanita yang mengencanimu di Capitol sana. Mungkin—karena memang hanya kau juga yang selalu percaya padaku._

_Tapi sekarang rasanya sepi dan aneh. Setiap dinding memantulkan kembali suaramu, setiap jendela mencerminkan wajahmu__, __setiap cangkir menguarkan aromamu. Awalnya aku ragu untuk kembali, berpikir mungkin aku lebih baik tinggal dalam perawatan dokter-dokter rumah sakit Capitol. Tapi kota itu mengingatkanku __akan __penderitaanmu. Jadi aku tidak bisa. Aku memilih mengenangmu dalam keadaan yang baik, yang bahagia. Itulah yang membuat jantungku tetap berdetak, meskipun lemah._

_**Our hearts sing less**_

_**Than we wanted, we wanted**_

_**Our hearts sing cause**_

_**We do not know**_

_**We do not know**_

_Pertama kali tiba di rumah ini, aku mencoba tidak menangis, tapi gagal. Kau menghiburku, tapi kau juga gagal; karena kau juga terluka. Berbulan-bulan aku hanya bisa terkurung dalam ketakutanku sendiri, mengabaikanmu yang tak pernah menyerah berusaha mengembalikan senyumku. Ketakutanku tak pernah berakhir, Finn, namun keberadaanmu menahanku berdiri. Paling tidak, pada tahun-tahun berikutnya kita masih bisa duduk-duduk di teras di pagi hari, menghirup udara banyak-banyak, bersenandung lagu kanak-kanak favorit kita—Ikan Berenang. Ekspresimu begitu lucu saat menirukan ikan. Tawamu begitu senang. Tatapan matamu begitu lembut. Hanya dengan melihatmu, aku merasakan adanya masa depan._

_Sungguh, kau benar-benar aktor yang lihai._

_**To light the night, to help us grow**_

_**To help us grow**_

_**It is not said,**_

_**I always know**_

_Tidak perlu kuceritakan bagaimana rasanya kehilanganmu. Melebihi kehilangan diriku sendiri. Oh, aku bahkan tak pernah berniat untuk hidup. Satu-satunya alasan aku mempertahankan jantungku tetap berdetak—bukan malah menusuknya untuk mengakhiri penderitaan ini—adalah karena aku tahu kau tidak akan mengizinkannya. Aku tahu, kau akan menderita jika aku menyakiti diriku. Tahu, meski__pun__ kadang masih tidak percaya dengan keajaiban itu; keajaiban bahwa kau mencintaiku._

_Tapi kini aku punya satu alasan lagi untuk mempertahankan kehidupanku. Bayi ini, yang terus bergerak dalam perutku dengan cara yang membuatku nyaman seperti berada dalam pelukanmu. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia, satu-satunya milikku, satu-satunya yang kucintai selain dirimu. Sebentar lagi aku akan melihatnya lahir ke dunia. Betapa aku bernapas lega setiap kali menyadari bahwa ia, anak kita, tidak akan merasakan kengerian dan k__ecemas__an yang kita rasakan sewaktu remaja dulu—dia __bisa__ bahagia._

_Nah, kau tahu, dia menendang lagi, mengirim gelombang kehangatan __ke__ sekujur tubuhku__.__ Dia kuat, sepertimu. _

_**You can catch me**_

_**Don't you run, don't you run**_

_**If you live another day**_

_**In this happy little house**_

_**The fire's here to stay**_

_Setelah mendengar kabar kematianmu, pertanyaan terbesarku adalah: kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Kenapa kau pergi sendirian? Bukankah katamu akulah satu-satunya kebahagiaanmu? Bukankah kau tahu aku telah menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya padamu—dalam susah dan senang, dalam sehat dan sakit? Kau seharusnya membawaku pergi dari dunia yang gila ini!_

_Lama sesudahnya aku baru mengerti, Finn. Saat aku mendengar tangisan pertama putra kita, barulah aku memahaminya. Kau bukannya tidak mengajakku. Kau meninggalkanku untuk menyiapkan rumah kita. Rumah yang sebenarnya, tempat tinggal bagi sebuah keluarga. Karena akhirnya kau pulang. Ketika aku memandang matanya yang persis denganmu, aku tahu kau hidup kembali dalam dirinya. Kali ini, aku tersenyum._

_**Please don't make a fuss, it won't go awa**__**y**_

_**The wonder of it all**_

_**The wonder that I made**_

_**I am here to stay**_

_**I am here to stay**_

_**Stay**_

"Mom...? Kau benar-benar tidak akan ikut ke Capitol? Kau bisa berbelanja selagi aku bertemu dengan orang yang akan membeli kapalku." Finnick Jr. menoleh pada ibunya. Annie menggeleng, tersenyum.

"Tidak, Sayang. Aku akan tetap di sini."


End file.
